


Odin and Denethor write a book.

by evilbrat2013



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Books, Bordom, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilbrat2013/pseuds/evilbrat2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They write a book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odin and Denethor write a book.

One day Odin and Denethor write a book.  
They get charged with child abuse.  
The book is then used for examples on how not to parent.  
The End.


End file.
